


Tales From Dalton's Black Book: Kurt's Mood

by HaleysCircus



Category: Glee
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 21:53:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaleysCircus/pseuds/HaleysCircus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A request and a oneshot. I decided it was perfect for my series entitled above Summary: Kurt's in a bitchy mood and Blaine isn't going to stand for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tales From Dalton's Black Book: Kurt's Mood

Kurt was in a mood.

If they knew him well enough, people were wise to avoid him on these days.

Puck used to call it PMSing, until Kurt through a chair at him.

Unfortunately, being the somewhat new kid still at Dalton meant that nobody there had yet experienced the wrath of Kurt when he was in a mood.

Blaine first noticed it that morning at breakfast. Kurt had come down to the dining hall with baggy, tired eyes that had been poorly hidden behind makeup. His usually polished look and coiffed hair was dingy and mussed up.

"Dang Kurt, you look terrible." Wes frowned in concern.

The brunette's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Amazing, isn't it? I can look like shit and still beat you in a beauty contest." He snapped.

Wes' eyes widened in surprise at the unexpected insult and the boy seemed to deflate a little.

"Hey, he's just concerned for you, ease up on him." Trent frowned.

"You ease up on that belt of yours." Kurt retorted.

The entire table went silent and looked at Kurt in shock. Everybody knew how self-conscious Trent was about his size and he had been trying really hard to diet.

"Kurt! What's going on with you?" Blaine asked a little angrily. This was not his Kurt.

Kurt looked at the boys coldly. "Nothing." He got up and grabbed his coffee, walking off.

He was like this the entire day. When Ms. Jones, the health teacher, announced that she had a date that Thursday, Kurt said that she better hope it was a blind date, literally.

In his social studies class, Mrs. Palmer explained about medieval Europe. The boy spoke up that nobody wanted to hear about her childhood.

Kurt spent the lunch period making snarky and vicious comments, glaring at Blaine every time the boy told him to stop.

Warblers practice was the absolute worst.

"Okay, guys. Again. Trent, move a little more to your right next time. Nick, you were a beat behind. Kurt-."

"I'm not doing this dance." Kurt cut him off.

"What?" Wes frowned.

"I'm not doing it." Kurt repeated.

"Why?" Thad inquired.

"Because it's mediocre and corny." Kurt sighed, inspecting his nails.

"Well we can't change it now. We've been practicing this for weeks." David replied.

"And I think it's good." Wes frowned, having been the one who choreographed it.

"Please. I've seen cooler moves on Yo Gabba Gabba." Kurt scoffed.

"Look Kurt, I don't know what your deal is, but we're doing this dance." Thad replied, getting annoyed.

"Then have fun doing it without me." Kurt shrugged.

"What are you talking about? We need you!" David argued. "You're one of our featured soloists!"

"Hmm, maybe you can find another countertenor in the next two weeks." Kurt smirked. "Good luck with that."

That's when Blaine stood up. "All right, I've had enough of this." He muttered, grabbing Kurt and hoisting him up and over his shoulder with surprising strength.

Kurt let out a surprised shriek. "Blaine! Blaine? Put me down." He ordered, getting upset when he was ignored. "Blaine! I'm not kidding. Put me down right now, I'm serious!"

The Warblers looked on in amusement as Blaine carried their bitchy companion out of the practice room.

"We'll be back in a while." Blaine told them before leaving the room with a kicking, shrieking Kurt on his shoulder.

Blaine carried Kurt through the halls, ignoring the screams and threats that disturbed other classrooms.

Teachers poked their heads out to lecture and scold him before noticing Kurt. Most of them had fallen victim to Kurt's attitude, the rest having heard about it and simply let Blaine take care of it without interference.

"I swear, Blaine Anderson! If you do not put be down right now, I will freaking-."

"There." Blaine said as he dropped the furious brunette on his bed.

Kurt quickly scrambled off of the bed and stood up to Blaine, glaring lividly into the other's hazel eyes. "What is your problem?" He hissed.

Blaine had to laugh at that. "My problem? Oh Kurt, it's not just my problem, it's everyone's problem. You know what that is?"

Kurt's eyes narrowed into dangerous slits.

"It's you, and your bitchy attitude." Blaine answered.

"Bitchy attitude? What attitude?" Kurt snapped.

"Right there. You are doing it right now." Blaine nodded.

"No. I am not. That gel is seeping into your brain and making you stupid." Kurt huffed.

"Enough!" Blaine frowned. "Now I have been patient with you all day, and I know I'm only sixteen, but I know a little boy in need of a spanking when I see one."

Kurt stared at him for a few seconds. "I'm sorry?"

"You heard me." Blaine said, trying to keep a confident exterior.

Kurt laughed. "Wow, okay. Umm, I'm gonna leave and let you have some time to sort out your priorities from your sexual kinks." He turned to leave.

"I'm serious, Kurt. Get over here. I want you to remove your pants and underpants and then you're going over my knee." Blaine said.

"You're seriously freaking me out." Kurt frowned.

Blaine stood up calmly and grabbed Kurt's wrist, easily pulling the slender boy over to the bed and yanking him down over his lap.

"Oh my god, Blaine! What are you doing?" Kurt squeaked, trying to push himself up.

Blaine kept a strong hand on Kurt's back, pinning him down.

"Let go of me right now!" Kurt ordered, then again and again, getting more furious with each command.

Finally, after a good six or seven minutes, Kurt realized Blaine wasn't listening and gave up. Only then, did the lead Warbler remove Kurt's blazer and belt.

"Alright Kurt. You are getting a spanking for every person you've insulted, as well as every minute of my time you wasted throwing that ridiculous temper tantrum." Blaine told him as he unbuttoned his pants and tugged them down to his knees, followed by his (much to Blaine's amusement) pale pink boxer briefs.

Kurt's eyes widened and he squirmed in panic. "Blaine! Please don't do this. I'm sorry, I'll go apologize, I promise."

"Oh, I know you're going to apologize. And I'm going to come with you and make sure you do." Blaine frowned. "The more you fight me, the more spanks I add." He told Kurt.

Blaine started and Kurt took the first round with only a few whimpers and grunts. However, as his pale bottom grew red, whimpers turned into crying, which turned into screaming and wailing.

Blaine made sure to get the entire surface area of Kurt's cheeks, as well as the back of his thighs, tilting him up a bit to get that sit spot.

Kurt howled, tears streaming down his face as he took every hit to his extremely tender bottom. "Stop! Stop!" He screamed through a waterfall of tears.

"Not done yet." Blaine replied, tilting Kurt up again.

Knowing what that meant, Kurt started to squirm. "No, daddy! Please daddy, no!" He bawled.

The spanks stopped for a split-second before Blaine decided to finish up. He rubbed Kurt's bottom with gentle hands as the brunette cried his eyes out.

"Shhh, come on, Kurt. You're all right." He murmured, picking the crying boy up and setting him in his lap.

Kurt let out a cry of pain at first, adjusting so that the burning wasn't so intense. Then, he buried his face in Blaine's blazer and sobbed.

Blaine rocked him for a while. Then, thinking it had been long enough, had Kurt look at him.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" He asked gently.

Kurt's lip wobbled and new tears started to spill. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so, so, so, sorry!" He cried.

Blaine petted his hair and shushed him. "What are you sorry for?"

Kurt sniffled and wiped his eyes, staring down at his bare lap.

"Hmm?" Blaine asked, bouncing him a little on his lap.

More tears came tumbling down his face, but his time Kurt didn't cry. "For being mean." He mumbled almost inaudibly.

"Why were you being mean today?" Blaine asked him.

Kurt shrugged and played with his shirttails.

"You don't know?" Blaine asked him. "Was it something that happened?"

Kurt shook his head.

"Did somebody say something to you?"

Another no.

Blaine remembered how Kurt had called him daddy.

"Do you miss your daddy?" He asked, using a gentle voice usually reserved for young children.

Kurt's lip wobbled and he nodded.

"Oh, Kurt. Why didn't you tell me instead of taking it out on everyone?" Blaine asked. "I'll always take care of you if you need it. Okay?"

Kurt nodded, never looking up from his legs.

"Okay, now why don't we go back to practice so that you can apologize?" Blaine suggested.

Kurt frowned and shook his head.

"If you say sorry, you won't be in trouble anymore." Blaine told him.

After considering that, Kurt nodded.

Blaine kissed his hair and smiled. "All right, let's go." He said.

The Warblers were going through their number one last time when the door opened. The boys glanced over to see Blaine guiding a very disheveled Kurt into the room.

They were surprised to see Kurt's red, tearstained face, messed up hair, and un-tucked shirt.

Blaine led Kurt into the room and held his hand. "Kurt? Is there something you'd like to say to everyone?"

Kurt stared intently at his shoes, refusing to answer.

"Kurt." Blaine repeated, a hint of warning in his voice.

Kurt's face seemed to get impossibly redder. "I'm sorry." He mumbled.

"Louder please." Blaine said.

"I'm sorry." Kurt squeaked.

"For?" Blaine nodded.

"Being mean." Kurt replied.

"And what do you need to say?" Blaine said.

Kurt blushed and looked up. "I feel bad and the dance isn't stupid."

"That's a good start." Blaine nodded.

"Trent's not fat and Wes is not ugly and Mrs. Palmer isn't old and Ms. Jones isn't ugly." Kurt listed. "A-and I hope you forgive me."

The Warblers were a little confused as to what was going on so they just nodded.

"Sit down." Blaine told Kurt, who in turn gave the Warbler a pained look.

"Go on." Blaine said, leading Kurt to the couch.

Kurt let out a tiny whimper and the Warbler's jaws dropped as they watch the brunette sit down with a wince.

"You don't think Blaine…" Nick whispered in amazement.

"I think he did." Wes nodded.

"Don't say anything. Kurt's had a rough day." David said.

The others nodded and watched as curled up to Blaine the way a child would to their parent.

To Kurt, it seemed like nothing mattered anymore. He didn't care if the others gave him weird looks. He had just gotten a spanking that would make Satan cringe. If he wanted to curl up to his "daddy" for a little bit, he was going to. He didn't care.


End file.
